Ben 10/X-Men: Evolution/Dragons: Race to the Edge/Brave/Night at the Museum/Revolution: ???
Ben 10/X-Men: Evolution/Dragons: Race to the Edge/Brave/Night at the Museum/Revolution: ??? is a crossover of my favorite characters, Ben Tennyson, Kitty Pryde, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Merida DunBroch, Nick Daley and Charlie finding themselves in a great line of betrayal from the people they trusted as they must work together to fend them off. Characters: *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - is shocked to discover that Gwen (Robot) and Kevin betrayed him by tricking him to believe the Robot was the Real Gwen **Aliens used by Ben: ***Heatblast (Steven Blum) - ??? ***Diamondhead (Jim Ward) - ??? ***Wildmutt (Frank Welker) - ??? ***XLR8 (Jim Ward) - ??? ***Fourarms (Richard McGonagle) - ??? ***Grey Matter (Richard Horvitz) - ??? ***Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) - ??? ***Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) - ??? ***Upgrade (Yuri Lowenthal) - ??? ***Cannonbolt (Fred Tatasciore) - ??? *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - is shocked to discover that ??? betrayed her by ??? *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Jay Baruchel) - is shocked to discover that ??? betrayed him by ??? *Merida DunBroch (Kelly MacDonald) - is shocked to discover that ??? betrayed her by ??? *Nick Daley (Skyler Gisondo) - is shocked to discover that ??? betrayed him by ??? *Charlie Matheson (Tracy Spiridakos) - is shocked to discover that ??? betrayed her by ??? Suspects: *Gwen Tennyson (Ashley Johnson) *Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) *Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) *Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) *Charles Xavier/Professor X (David Kaye) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Kirby Morrow) *Jean Grey (Venus Terzo) *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Brad Swalie) *Evan Daniels/Spyke (Neil Dennis) *Logan/Wolverine (Scott McNeill) *Ororo Munroe/Storm (Kirsten Williamson) *Rogue (Meghan Black) *Hank McCoy/Beast (Michael Kopsa) *Astrid Hofferson (America Ferrera) *Fishlegs Ingerman (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) *Snotlout Jorgenson (Jonah Hill) *Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thornston (T.J. Miller and Kristen Wiig) *Valka (Cate Blanchett) *Gobber the Belch (Craig Ferguson) *Queen Elinor (Emma Thompson) *King Fergus (Billy Connolly) *Harris, Hubert and Hamish *Maudie (Sally Kinghorn) *Lord Macintosh (Craig Ferguson) *Lord MacGuffin (Kevin McKidd) *Lord Dingwall (Robbie Coltrane) *Young Macintosh (Paul Telfer) *Young MacGuffin (Marco D'Angelo) *Wee Dingwall (Josh Hallem) *Larry Daley (Ben Stiller) *Teddy Roosevelt (Jim Meskimen) *Jedediah (Owen Wilson) *Sacagawea (Mizuo Peck) *Tilly (Rebel Wilson) *Sir Lancelot (Dan Stevens) *Octavius (Steve Coogan) *Dr. McPhee (Ricky Gervais) *Laa (Ben Stiller) *Dexter the Monkey (Crystal the Monkey) *Ahkmenrah (Rami Malek) *Merenkahre (Ben Kingsley) *Miles Matheson (Billy Burke) *Rachel Matheson (Elizabeth Mitchell) *Aaron Pittman (Zak Orth) *Bass Monroe (David Lyons) *Dr. Gene Phillips (John Slattery) *Grace Beaumont (Maria Howell) Culprits: *Kevin Levin and Robot Gwen (Greg Cipes and Ashley Johnson) - betrayed Ben by tricking Ben into thinking the Robot is really Gwen *??? (???) - betrayed Kitty by ??? *??? (???) - betrayed Hiccup by ??? *??? (???) - betrayed Merida by ??? *??? (???) - betrayed Nick by ??? *??? (???) - betrayed Charlie by ??? Plot: ??? Quotes: *Ben: Kevin, you betrayed me, why? *Kevin: Because I needed a way to make you look stupid and dimwitted, and to make sure you fall for the trick, I had to think of a way because my mother Serrifas would never approved! *Ben: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you never changed, as punishment, you will have no choice, your Brother whom I contacted if you ever make another Robot like the Robot Gwen again, your brother will deal with you much more seriously. - *Kitty: ???, you betrayed me, why? *???: Because ??? *Kitty: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you ???, as punishment, you will ??? - *Hiccup: ???, you betrayed me, why? *???: Because ??? *Hiccup: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you ???, as punishment, you will ??? - *Merida: ???, you betrayed me, why? *???: Because ??? *Merida: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you ???, as punishment, you will ??? - *Nick: ???, you betrayed me, why? *???: Because ??? *Nick: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you ???, as punishment, you will ??? - *Charlie: ???, you betrayed me, why? *???: Because ??? *Charlie: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you ???, as punishment, you will ??? Trivia: this is the sequel to Pokemon and Teen Titans! The reason why the betrayal of the Robot Gwen scheme was exposed, when Ben failed to remember the past caused by Paradox's alternations to the past, plus Kevin wasn't even reformed. Even through out Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, showing it was too stupid to know the differences, and even notice that Gwen was just plain ugly. Category:Movies